


Phantom Hearts Beat Twice As Fast

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: The Guardian thinks Ikora and Sagira used to date. One way or another, they're determined to find out.





	Phantom Hearts Beat Twice As Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by guiltyfandoms!

"So can Ghosts _date_?"

The question may as well have been asked to the air for all the response it received, but a moment later, Ghost whirled around to look his Guardian in the eye. Titans were known for blunt and maddening answers on a good day, but they didn't tend to ask such mystifying things; that was left up to the Warlocks.

"Date? That's what you said, yes? Date?" The grey frame of Ghost's shell closed tight around his aperture as if squinting. "As in a romantic venture."

"Anyone who describes it that way has never gone on a date," the Guardian answered, and even with their helmet on, Ghost sensed a cheeky grin.

"Listen, you aren't exactly a lovebird yourself!" He was sure of it, considering that the Titan had been hanging out on the singles' side during the last Crimson Days, watching couples bash out their feelings inside the Crucible. "But yes, in theory, we can date. Our feelings are not restricted by the lack of a...substantial corporeal form."

"Huh." Leaning forward against the bar that separated the edge of the Tower from a catastrophic fall, the Guardian tapped the bottom of their helmet. "So I think Ikora and Sagira used to date."

Static screeched out of Ghost in an ear-piercing squawk. "You _what_?!"

\--

Once the idea was out in the open, the Guardian didn't seem keen on letting it go.

When pressed for an explanation, Ghost was answered with a shrug. The Titan made a beeline towards the hold where Cayde practiced looking casual leaning against a starship, a box full of engrams tucked behind his boots. He fished one out as a young Warlock handed him a dusty, ragged book, so old that it was actually made out of paper.

"That's the good stuff, kid." Cayde tucked the book close to his chest, risking a glance down at the spine before it disappeared somewhere into his cloak. "Here you go. Have fun with, uh, whatever that turns out to be."

The Warlock dashed off to find Rahool, and Ghost let out an entirely artificial sigh. He had no lungs to speak of, after all, but it seemed like the sensible thing to do when one's Guardian was on a quest to embarrass themself and wouldn't be talked out of it.

"Hey, Cayde!" With a clang of boots on steel, the Titan waved to catch his attention. "I have a question for you."

"Anything for the big one who gave Ghaul the business." Cayde gestured to the auto rifle hanging over the Titan's back, as if the joke could somehow be misinterpreted. "Whatcha need?"

Ghost never thought much of prayer as a concept, but in this very moment, he wondered if any divine being could possibly stop the Guardian from saying what they were about to say.

Probably not. They had a habit of killing gods.

"Are Ikora and Sagira together?" The Titan asked.

Cayde froze, so still that it was like the power to his body had been shut off. When he moved again, it was to take several steps back with the hasty reply of, "speaking of business, that is none of mine. See you later, Guardian!"

\--

The question didn't go over any better with Zavala, who made a short comment about staying out of his fellow Vanguard's personal affairs. Unfortunately, his face turning blue with a faint blush only made the Guardian more determined to find the real answer.

"He knows something," the Titan muttered, ducking past Banshee-44 to find the stairs.

"But who else are you going to ask?" There were only so many people on the Tower who knew Ikora particularly well; Ghost hoped that would put an end to this hunt in short order.

If he had blood, the Titan's reply would have made it turn to ice. "Eh, everyone."

\--

 _Everyone_ started with Amanda and Hawthorne and worked through the entire Tower, until the Guardian had interrogated every single person who ever knew the name Ikora Rey. Half of them didn't even recognize 'Sagira', which Ghost found somewhat offensive, considering how she was Osiris' better half.

When there was no information at the Tower, the Titan took to the stars, dropping down on every planet they could dock at. Asher was so flustered that he nearly fell off his quiet, scholarly perch, and Sloane just laughed. Failsafe asked more questions than she answered, including a roundabout request that sounded like she wanted to take the Guardian out for a date.

They politely declined, but Ghost never wanted to hear the AI flirt ever again. Hearing an entire ship croon was too disorienting.

It wasn't until the two of them were back in the ship that Ghost spit out the first thing that came to mind, wanting to end this farce for good. "Just go to Mercury! You know the answer is there, especially since Ikora wasn't at the Tower."

When the Guardian nodded without a single protest, Ghost saw several lives flash before his lens in quick succession.

\--

Brother Vance attempted to greet them, but the Guardian chucked a Verse at his head as a distraction and kept walking. Finding Osiris meant going into the Infinite Forest, and Ghost readied for a fight as the bright portal expanded into an unfolding, uncomfortably shiny hallway.

"He's got to be around here somewhere," the Titan said under their breath, drawing Sweet Business with practiced ease, "and really if anyone would know about Sagira and Ikora, he would."

"About Ikora?" A startled voice carried from behind them.

Ghost whirled around in unison with the Guardian, halfway through bringing up a tactical map when he saw Sagira hanging in the air, the edges of her shell flung wide with surprise.

"What about Ikora?" She floated closer, closing the distance between them. "Whatever you were going to ask Osiris, I probably know better than he does."

That was true, and yet did nothing to lessen Ghost's sense of impending doom.

"I..." The Titan seemed a touch embarrassed now, lowering their rifle. "So when we were helping you out here, I got the feeling you and Ikora had some history."

"Of course we have history," Sagira said sharply, "she pushed back against Osiris when he was trying to--"

"I meant personally," the Guardian interjected.

Sagira lost track of her words, shell whirring back and forth in obvious distress. "Well..I..."

"You don't have to tell them," Ghost chimed in, "but they are very determined to find out."

The other Ghost puffed up at that, looking as stalwart as any warrior. "Not that it matters, but yes, Ikora and I were together for some time."

"Wait, _really_?" It was such a surprise that Ghost couldn't modulate the shock out of his voice. "How does that work?"

"You know how it works." Sagira's shell narrowed, cold and critical. "It's just that it usually doesn't happen with someone that isn't your own Guardian."

"Sorry if I brought up something unpleasant," the Titan said softly.

"No, no. It was a long time ago, and she and I parted before things really got messy with the Brotherhood." By degrees, Sagira relaxed, then shook her shell back and forth. "Except Osiris doesn't know, and I would rather that it stays that way."

Keen to hide his blunder, Ghost answered first. "Of course!"

"But I do still love that wild Warlock." Wistfulness wove its way through Sagira's voice, soft with nostalgia. "Whether she believes it or not."

Without the thickness of their helmet, Ghost was sure Sagira might have heard the Titan's muted _aww_ , but for their sake, he didn't mention it out loud.

"Your secret's safe with me," the Guardian declared, holstering their weapon, "so I guess we should be getting out of here."

"Oh, finally," Ghost muttered.

The two of them had just gone through the portal again when the Titan reached over to touch Ghost's shell, something they had only done a few times before, when both of their lives hung on by a thread.

"Hey, do you love me, Ghost?" There was no expectation in the Guardian's voice, only curiosity. "Because I do love you, a lot."

Circuits flared bright red through Ghost's shell, desperate to vent heat. For a second his vocal programs refused to cooperate. "Y-yes, of course I love you. What a strange thing to ask. We've only been through everything together."

"Yeah." With a chuckle, the Titan started to walk down the portal's aged steps. "We have, haven't we?"

\--


End file.
